


11/11/2020

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [42]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Elly Sketchit, Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elly x Zoro [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214355
Kudos: 3





	11/11/2020

That stupid cat was nowhere to be found.

Zoro had looked everywhere - well, almost -- and it was as if she had vanished from off the ship. He knew this wasn't possible, as they were out on the open water. But he'd honestly been searching for hours.

"Hey, kitten," he called out hesitantly, earning him a few amused glances from his crew mates. When Elly didn't respond, he sighed and walked into the galley. "You in here?"

Sanji was seated at the table, blowing a thin trail of smoke from his cigarette off to one side. Their gazes locked, but instead of picking a fight the cook shook his head and pointed back out. "She went below deck."

Zoro nodded and headed that way. He opened the small door and climbed down, letting his eye adjust to the very dim light. There was a single bulb here, and someone was definitely around because it was turned on.

"Cat?" A shuffling sound alerted him, and he moved to grasp what stumbled out of the shadows towards him. It was Elly, shivering and dejected, her ears down and her tail dragging on the floor. Zoro grunted and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I'm here," he said simply. 

She didn't speak for awhile, but when she did her voice was near tears. "You're always here."

The big man shrugged; she could feel the motion although she couldn't see it. He'd already said all he needed to and was silent as she leaned back into his chest, pulling his arms up closer around her. Elly closed her eyes to blot out the world but she could still smell and hear. All around her was the sharp scent of steel, unpleasant by itself but mingled with the harsh soap he used and his own personal musk. Her body began to relax on its own, helped along by the steady beat of his heart, the rise and fall of his breathing as she rested her head on the sliver of bare chest showing through his robe.

When she spoke again her voice was tiny. "I missed your birthday."

This time he snorted out loud. "You're sick," he reminded her bluntly. "Being this sad all the time is fucking you up. If all that comes from it is missing one stupid day, I'm okay with it."

"I - I feel bad about it. It's more than one day. You're always here. I'm not."

"Look," he told her firmly, lifting her on his lap and turning her to face him. "If I was pissed off about it, you'd know. I don't care. I'm gonna do what I do - and that's protect your dumb ass, whether it's from others or _yourself_. Besides," he added absently, "you didn't miss anything. We waited until you felt better to have a party."

Elly's ears slowly unfolded from where they had been hidden in her hair. "You did? Of course you guys did," she answered herself. 

"Stupid cat," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I agree with you this time."

He gave her a sour look. "You're not supposed to."

"I can if I want." She crossed her arms, pouting. "I'm stupid."

Zoro rolled her forward onto her back before she knew what was happening.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," he mumbled, holding her gently but firmly down. "You're not stupid, and not going anywhere until you feel better." 

"You can't just _make_ me better!"

He gave her such a roguish look her breath was taken away. And although his intent was perfectly clear from that devilish smirk, she still gasped loudly when his lips crushed passionately onto hers. 

"That's where you're wrong, cat. Gotta show you, huh? All right." His hands lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, exposing her bra. One quick snap and it was open, exposing her breasts, and again in a heartbeat he was upon them with teeth, tongue and surprisingly dexterous fingers. 

Her hands ruffled the short green hair on his head as she pressed him close. "Ohhhh... you're so _good_ at that. Mmnn." She ran one hand down the front of his robe, wriggling under the frog catches and rubbing his clothed erection. Zoro's response was to swear rather violently and tear himself free.

"One chance, kitten. _Yes_ or _no_?"

Elly didn't think; she could feel him, slick and heavy on her thigh. His body was warm on hers, his breath hot and he made her stomach clench with desire from something so simple as a few spoken words.

Her choice, therefore, was easy. "Yes."

He rumbled with approval. "Good answer."

He pulled her free of her clothing so she could kick the bottom half off. His fingers immediately sought out her heat, dipping in and swiping while she bucked into his touch. He found the uppermost part and teased the folds apart so he could rub directly on the shy little nub that swelled under his touch.

"Yes!"

"You're so wet for me," he chuckled lowly. "You want me that bad, huh?"

"Sh - shut up and stick it in," she hissed.

Zoro laughed louder. "Yes, ma'am." And with that he thrust without any further warning, powerfully, moving his hips until he bottomed out. Elly choked loudly and he sighed, watching his member sliding back out covered in their combined slick. "I'm going to make you forget everything for awhile," he promised hoarsely. "Everything except how my cock feels inside you."

She drew in breath to cry out, shuddering at his dirty talk, but he kissed her as he plunged back inside again. She curled her legs as far around his waist as they would go and hung on, nipping and licking as the big man continued to kiss her while ravishing her body. The contrast of his loving lips versus his powerful thrusts was exhilarating, and she felt tingling in her nether regions as her body responded faster than she could imagine. His thick member bucked, rubbing the top of her sex and stimulating the little bundle of nerves that made her want to scream. 

And still he kept on, sweat dripping from his heavy body, muscles rippling. She could feel his thighs quivering when he paused once and impishly scratched his back, digging her nails into his tanned skin. Zoro snapped at the air like an animal, growling, and somehow managed to move faster.

"Again," he rasped. "Claw me up, kitten. Dig into me."

She was losing herself just like he'd said would happen, gone in the give and take, thrust and pull and buck and grab. Elly didn't just want more, oh no. She _needed_ more.

"Oh, sh - shit, deeper ... _deeper_!"

He chuckled, catching her upper body in one arm and holding her tight. "I know it feels good, but we can't let everyone hear."

" _Zoro!_ "

"Ch' ...look, hold me. Okay. Now, quiet." He kissed her as he began thrusting at a different angle, driving himself as deep as possible into her heat.

"Mnnn!"

"Fffuck, I know. I know." He shuddered and paused, swallowed hard, then resumed rocking forward. "Come hard for me, kit. I want you to squeeze me tight -"

"Ohmigod!" His talking threw her over the edge and she quaked with the force of her orgasm, tensing all around him inside and out.

" _Just like that,_ " he groaned thickly. His movements became jerky, less coordinated, as he lost himself in her pulsating heat. He dropped his head to her neck, rumbling incoherently as he emptied himself inside her. "Fuck kitten, shhhhit, I fucking love you."

"Oh, _Zoro_."

"Urgh."

"Okay," she panted hoarsely, struggling to regain her breath. "All right. Lesson learned. I guess you _can_ make me better."

He burst out laughing.


End file.
